Sedução
by J. E. Potter
Summary: Dançavam num ritmo perfeito...


**Capa**  http://i199. Sedução

Autora: Juh Leal®

Classificação: PG – 13...

Shipper: Não identificado. Pensem em quem quiserem... Mentira! No fim da historinha, vocês descobrem! )

Resumo: Dançavam num ritmo perfeito...

P.S.: One-shot, o.k.?

A noite mal começara e lá estava ela. Saindo de casa. Lembrava-se dos tempos de namoro, onde ele mal a deixava sair, ou se, saísse, era com ele. Afastara-se de suas amigas, mas agora, livre e desimpedida, ela combinara com as amigas de ir a uma boate. Olhou-se no espelho novamente. Corpete preto, calça preta e bota de salto fino.(n.a.: Sabe aquelas botas com salto agulha??? Pois então,é essa!), a ruiva saiu de casa e foi até a boate.

Ao entrar, com todos os olhares dos homens daquele lugar encima dela, a ruiva foi até o bar, encontrar com suas amigas.

- Oi, meninas!

Exclamaram seu nome. Ou melhor, Melanie exclamou! É ela decidira estudar (fazer faculdade) de jornalismo e tinha feito amizades, as quais teve de abandonar por... ele.

- O que? – Ela perguntou, se examinando atentamente.

- Essa roupa...- Sophie começou...

- Queridinha você pode escolher quem quiser essa noite! – Ashley terminou e a ruiva, notou que todos absolutamente todos os homens a observavam.

- Posso não.

- Aha,pode sim.

A música começara. Num ritmo envolvente, a garota se deixou levar e foi dançar, enquanto as amigas conversavam. Quer dizer, Melanie e Sophie conversavam, porque Ashley já dançava com um cara.

A pista estava cheia, mas e daí? Sentia-se livre... Amava dançar... Foi para o meio da pista e os presentes ali, a rodearam. Os homens gritavam e as mulheres a xingavam, mas...quem liga? (n.a.: A música:  Olhou para o bar. Seu ex a observava um tanto quanto... Incrédulo. Cada vez mais, a garota fazia movimentos luxuriosos, provocativos... Voltou a olhar para o bar e o viu. A observava como se fosse mais uma ali, dançando... Aquilo a incomodou... Aumentou o ritmo... A música avançava e ela, provocativa, sensual e luxuriosa... Encarou os olhos que há pouco a observavam. Era ele. Quem lhe tirava o sono, há tempos! (n.a.: Ela sempre sonhava com essa dança e com esse cara! Não o do clipe, mas um que dançava c/ ela...). Conseguia ver seu rosto, a luz a estava cegando, mas pôde ver seus olhos... Os mesmos olhos... Ele, porém, passara por ela, a envolvendo pela cintura e quando a garota pensou que ele iria embora...a puxou pra perto e dançaram. Juntos. Num ritmo... Inebriante... Eram perfeitos. Não trocaram palavras. E porque trocariam? Não era necessário. A dança falava por si.

Ela, de frente pra ele, dançava... Muito... E observou seu peitoral bem definido, o secando com o olhar. "O.k.Ashley,eu queria que você visse isso!" Tirara sua camisa,é, ele a provocava... Ele deu um risinho... E a puxou mais pra perto... Dançaram. A música acabara. Começara uma lenta. (n.a.: A música, em questão:  é, eu sei que é um clipe da Disney e ñ tem a ver com a história, o que uns podem pensar, mas o fato é que não existe clipe dessa música. Se eu estiver errada, favor me mandar o link, p/ que eu corrija o.k.?) A ruiva ia sair, mas...

Ele a envolveu e dançaram no ritmo da música. Podia ouvir sua respiração ainda ofegante. Quem era esse homem, meu Deus? Ele olhou para o bar e viu seu amigo, que cantava uma das amigas dela. Trocaram olhares. O amigo ficou extremamente surpreso ao ver com quem ele dançava.

- Quem é você?

- Schiii...

- Não vai me responder, não?

Ele riu. Ela ficou indignada com isso, até ouvir, beeeeeem próximo ao seu ouvido:

- Apenas dance minha ruivinha.

Que homem misterioso, santo Deus! A música acabara como viera. A ruiva precisava sair dali, precisava descobrir algo sobre aquele homem... Qualquer coisa! Mas, antes que pudesse se mover, outra música começara... Dessa vez, a música era agitada. Ele a olhou insistentemente, isso a garota notou...a mandava dançar e ela, obediente, começou a mexer os quadris...(n.a.: Music Vídeo   apenas a observava, como antes. Ela, louca de desejo, dançava... Fazia movimentos sensuais, mexendo os quadris, como que convidando a dançarem com ela. O homem a sua frente, apenas arqueou a sobrancelha. Aquilo a irritou. Começou a dançar a volta dele, segurando sua saia (n.a.: Eles são bruxos, lembra? Podem trocar de roupa a qualquer hora...), movimento seu corpo, como se o mesmo fosse apenas uma borracha. Chegou à frente dele. Ele, imediatamente segurou sua cintura e dançaram juntos... Num ritmo "caliente",envolvente...Ele a girou...Um giro perfeito, que fazia os outros homens morrerem de inveja dele...Dançavam juntos, num ritmo...perfeito. A música acabara. Fitavam-se. Começara outra, mas dessa vez, o ritmo era agitado. (n.a.: Com vocês... Rihanna!  música tocava... Ele fechara os olhos, a sentindo... Ela, no entanto...

- Quem é você? – Forçava seus olhos, mas não podia enxergá-lo. Maldita luz!!!

Ele riu, ela pôde notar isso. Aproximou-se e muito, mas muito mesmo, próximo ao seu ouvido, disse:

- Dance menina. Me provoque, brinque comigo...Seduza-me... - A garota sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha e o obedeceu. Dançaram juntos, como no inicio, no meio e. Agora. Ela virou de costas, e ele segurou sua cintura. Suados, molhados e. Provocantes. Virou-se de frente. A olhava de maneira a instigar sua imaginação... Ela, não agüentando mais tanta provocação, arranhou seu peito... O fez gemer... Sorriu com o resultado... Outra música terminara e agora? Descobriria quem ele era? Finalmente saberia quem a seduziu de maneira tão...inconseqüente?

Agora, uma lenta começara. A abraçou, fazendo-a sentir-se acolhida, protegida... (n.a.: Vídeo  vY6Sr-QCbZaA) .

- Como você é cheiroso...

Ele nada respondeu.

- Não responde nem aos elogios?

- Eu te amo, Gina.

Ela ficou incrédula. Então, o conhecia. Aquela voz...

- Eu te conheço?

- Melhor do que imagina criança.

- Eu..., eu...

- Me provocou muito essa noite... Deixou-me louco, Gina. Louco. Louco por você.

A música avançava e a cabeça de Gina trabalhava a mil por hora... 'Como assim eu o conheço? De onde? Meu Deus!!! Quem é ele?'

- Você é uma menina levada, minha pequena.

- Porque não diz quem você é?

- Porque você sabe muito bem quem eu sou... Mas preferiu outro a mim.

A música acabara. Ele pegara sua camisa, a vestira e ia embora, mas ela entrou na sua frente:

- A noite ainda não acabou. Por que vai embora?

Ele riu. Ela o fitou, indignada, nem olhou o papel que ele lhe dera.

- Meu telefone. Se precisar de alguém pra conversar, de um amigo...

- Mas, eu... hey! – Tarde demais. Ele já se fora. Ela olhou para o papel:

"... sempre te amei.

Atenciosamente,

Draco Malfoy. (tel: "XXXX-XXXX)"

Agora ela lembrava... E como lembrava...

FLASHBACK ON

Chegara tarde. Quando entrou em casa, procurava por ele, mas não estava. Havia deixado um bilhete encima da mesa. Uma carta. Uma carta para Gina Weasley.

Abriu-a e leu.  
"Querida Gina,

Quando ler essa carta, já estarei longe. Muito longe. Não vi outra saída, a não ser... Afastar-me de você... É, dói, eu sei, mas quando te proponho tornar tudo oficial, você me aparece com uma aliança no dedo e dizendo que quer terminar tudo. Se tivesse pegado uma faca, aberto meu peito e tirado meu coração pra fora, não teria feito com que eu me sentisse pior... "Amigos," disse você, naquela noite.

A questão, minha criança, é que nunca fui não sou e nunca serei apenas seu amigo... Apaixonei-me por você e não é fácil tentar te esquecer... Não consegui... Provavelmente nos cruzaremos nessa vida... Não mais enamorados, apaixonados, mas... Ainda sim, estaremos juntos, de uma forma ou de outra. Você não sabe o quanto dói perder a pessoa amada, o quanto dói escrever isso, o quanto dói dizer o que direi a seguir... Espero que seja feliz com Michael. É eu sei que ele seqüestrou sua amiga, só pra te obrigar a ficar com ele, mas... Podíamos passar por isso juntos,no entanto...Você preferiu salvar sua amiga...Não te culpo nem condeno,pois faria o mesmo por meus amigos.

Você está em mim, impregnada em minha pele e em meu coração. Não chore, pois eu não mereço nem um pingo de sua consireção,mas ainda sim, se as lágrimas teimarem a descer de seus olhos, deixei um lenço, dentro desse envelope. O mesmo lenço do nosso primeiro encontro, minha pequena.

Sempre te amei.

Atenciosamente,

Draco Malfoy."

FLASHBACK OFF

A ruiva foi até o bar…

- Ué...e o cara com quem você dançou tão...provocantemente?

- Foi embora.

- Sem você?

- É, Ashley. Sem mim. Era quem eu menos esperava, na verdade, nós passamos a adolescência inteira em pé de guerra. – Disse, estendo o pedaço de papel. – Vou embora,meninas. Tchau.

- Tchau.

- Gina Weasley? – O segurança perguntou, ao passar pela porta.

- Sim? – Disse, voltando.

- Pediram para lhe entregar isso e isso. – Era uma rosa, acompanhada de um guardanapo.

"Muito obrigado pela noite, pequena. Você foi uma menina levada, muito levada. Mas a noite foi inesquecível, como achei que seria, quando te vi dançando... Obrigado por simplesmente existir, Gina. Você fez com que meus dias ganhassem vida,como essa rosa.

Draco Malfoy."

Gina pegou a rosa, que estava morta e a bela flor ganhou vida, exalando seu perfume. Gina olhou para a rua. Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos...

Dirigia ainda relembrando o momento... Como ela era perfeita! Desabotoou a camisa, somente os três primeiros botões e tocou onde ela o arranhara. Sorriu. Olhou no espelho e pôde fitar olhos azuis acinzentados...(n.a.: Aquele espelho que fica no meio do carro,na parte da frente,sabe?)


End file.
